


to the moon

by giula (giucorreias)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ignora tudo o que vem depois, Instrospectiva, M/M, Segue vagamente o cânone da primeira temporada
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giucorreias/pseuds/giula
Summary: Às vezes Derek parece tão triste que Stiles não sabe muito bem o que fazer.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 7
Collections: Panelinha da Limonada





	to the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salow/gifts).



> Para o delipa 30 e alguma coisa, de tarot. Meu tema foi The Moon.

_"Art thou pale for weariness_  
_Of climbing heaven and gazing on the earth,_  
_Wandering companionless_  
_Among the stars that have a different birth,_  
_And ever changing, like a joyless eye_  
_That finds no object worth its constancy?"_

— Percy Shelley

Às vezes Derek parece tão triste que Stiles não sabe muito bem o que fazer. Só quando ele acha que ninguém está olhando, e só quando eles não estão em uma situação de vida-e-morte, e só no fim da tardinha quase ao anoitecer quando o céu fica meio laranja e a lua já começa a despontar.

Derek é um quebra-cabeça.

Stiles tem algumas peças, porque ele gosta de observar as pessoas e prestar atenção. Ele sempre foi muito curioso e nunca foi muito capaz de se controlar. A curiosidade queima no seu peito, ela _queima_ , e mesmo que a situação vá colocar a sua vida em perigo, ele precisa _saber_.

Ele sempre foi melhor em lidar com as consequências das suas ações que com a sua mente enumerando as possibilidades do que poderia ter acontecido. Sua mente é, e ela sempre foi, sua maior inimiga.

— Derek, — ele chama, e sua voz quebra o silêncio. Ele pisca algumas vezes como quem acabou de ter uma ideia, fingindo descaradamente que não o vinha observando faz dez minutos. — Você sabe se o Magneto vem da Polônia ou da Alemanha?

Derek olha na direção de Stiles, franzindo as sobrancelhas. A pergunta é tão aleatória que ele esquece que estava triste, troca a tristeza por estupefação, e Stiles não sorri porque isso seria entregar seu jogo, mas comemora internamente por conseguir o que queria.

— O _quê_?

— O Magneto. Eric Lehnsherr. Max Eisenhardt. O mutante de X-man que consegue controlar metal. — Stiles imita gestos de controlar metal, como se pudesse fazer o mesmo. Derek não ri, mas Stiles gostaria de pensar que ele _quase_ ri.

— Eu sei quem é Magneto. — Derek vira o corpo totalmente na direção de Stiles, e oferece um sorriso que parece mais perigoso do que deveria parecer. — Depende do cânone. No filme e algumas HQs ele é da Alemanha. No original é da Polônia.

É por isso, por _isso_ , que Stiles não consegue se controlar. Não consegue se impedir de observá-lo, de catalogar todas as suas contradições e tentar resolvê-las na sua mente. Um lobisomem de vinte e quatro anos que se cerca de adolescentes perdidos. Um homem forte, de jaqueta de couro e jeans apertados que dirige um camaro mas sabe informações obscuras sobre vilões da marvel e sistemas de rpg.

Stiles entende que as pessoas não são personagens de papel unidimensionais, mas a multidimensionalidade de Derek é particularmente atraente, como a multidimensionalidade da Lydia fora atraente no passado. Ele nem tenta fingir que não é a mesma coisa, porque é.

  
  
  


Stiles nunca tinha parado para pensar nas fases da lua, antes de Scott ser mordido e virar um lobisomem. Ele nunca fora uma pessoa muito espiritual, nunca fora chegado a deuses e cristais e magia. É estranho ter magia agora, poder controlar a chama da vela com o poder da sua força de vontade e do que está no seu coração — palavras de _Deaton_ , não dele.

Derek empresta alguns livros sobre o assunto, porque é claro que a família dele tinha vários livros de magia guardados em um cofre sei-lá-onde. O problema é que Stiles sempre foi uma pessoa hiperativa, e nunca foi muito bom em se concentrar em alguma coisa por muito tempo, então ele passa mais tempo observando Derek em seu próprio elemento que efetivamente aprendendo sobre magia.

Derek gosta de se sentar na mesa de jantar e contemplar o silêncio. A mesa, assim como seu Loft inteiro, poderia abrigar uma dezena de pessoas, talvez mais se elas não se importassem com um ambiente apertado e lotado — como lobisomens, que não costumam se importar. Stiles se pergunta se Derek comprou um apartamento tão grande porque era a coisa a se fazer, sendo o alfa da alcateia. Stiles se pergunta se ele fez isso para se torturar. Stiles se pergunta se ele se arrepende.

Em vez de fazer todas essas perguntas em voz alta, Stiles se senta na mesa de jantar, na cadeira ao lado de Derek, e faz perguntas estúpidas sobre o livro que ele está lendo. Derek não sabe respondê-las — é claro que não sabe, ele luta com garras e força bruta, nunca precisou aprender magia —, mas Stiles continua perguntando mesmo assim, porque pelo menos assim ele quebra o silêncio.

— Você sabe que eu não sei sobre esse assunto. — Derek reclama, mas se ele se importasse de verdade teria se levantado e ido para outra parte da casa, ou até mesmo expulsado Stiles do loft, como já fez antes.

— Dois cérebros pensam melhor que um, — Stiles dá de ombros, mas sabe que é uma desculpa esfarrapada antes mesmo de deixá-la escapar. Derek não vai perguntar, mesmo que ele saiba que não é verdade, porque tem medo da resposta. — Mas enfim, o livro está dizendo-

Derek solta o ar pela boca, mas ainda assim não se levanta, e Stiles se interrompe pra sorrir pra ele. É _tudo_ show, e os dois sabem disso.

  
  
  


Quanto mais o tempo passa, mais Stiles percebe o quanto Derek é solitário. Ele não tem família — Stiles se recusa a considerar Peter como parte da família dele —, e ele não tem amigos. Ele tem a alcateia, é claro, mas mesmo os betas que ele transformou não são muito leais a ele, não agem como Stiles imagina que uma alcateia deveria agir.

Stiles tenta. Ele _tenta_. Ele invade a casa de Derek para fazer barulho, convence ele a assistir uma série ou outra e depois falar sobre os episódios, manda mensagens aleatórias pro celular dele fazendo piada de lobisomem, faz uma playlist de música sobre lua no spotify e chama de _Sourwolf_.

Scott percebe o que está acontecendo muito rápido, ele conhece Stiles bem demais para não perceber, mas Stiles diz pra ele — ou melhor, grita enquanto eles discutem, enraivado demais para compor argumentos lógicos — que depois da Allison, ele não tem a mínima moral pra reclamar. No fim das contas, pelo menos Scott decide deixar Stiles em paz, e é isso que importa.

Stiles redobra os próprios esforços.

  
  
  


A primeira vez que Stiles ouve Derek rir é quando ele aparece na porta do loft com um casaco vermelho, capuz e tudo, e uma cesta no braço. Eles tinham brigado com um outro lobisomem no dia anterior, e no fim das contas Derek tinha se jogado na luta mais que todo mundo, e acabou se machucando mais que todo mundo também.

As feridas já desapareceram faz horas, Stiles sabe, e não há sequer cicatrizes restantes. Lobisomens se curam rápido, graças a seu metabolismo, e por isso não há nada restante a não ser a memória da dor.

— Que olhos grandes você tem, — Stiles diz, antes mesmo que Derek possa falar qualquer coisa, e a expressão mau-humorada que Derek sempre usa ao abrir a porta se transforma muito rapidamente em riso.

— Às vezes eu não consigo acreditar que você é uma pessoa real. — Derek diz, abrindo a porta e saindo da soleira pra Stiles conseguir entrar.

— Eu vou tomar isso como um elogio, — Stiles responde, oferecendo a cesta. Ele trouxe comida, porque ele duvida da capacidade de Derek de cuidar de si mesmo, e sabe graças à sua experiência com Scott que lobisomens estão sempre famintos.

Stiles se joga no sofá de Derek, algo sobre o qual Derek já se cansou de reclamar, e pega o controle. A TV estava desligada, então Stiles liga e coloca na Netflix, porque trocar de canal até achar alguma coisa legal é muito esforço.

— O que você quer assistir? — Stiles pergunta, mais por educação que por qualquer outra coisa, e coloca na nova temporada de Lúcifer. Derek não responde, porque ele já abriu as coisas da cesta e está com a boca cheia de comida.

Derek senta do lado de Stiles, perto o suficiente para Stiles sentir o calor do corpo dele, mas não perto o suficiente para encostar. Uns vinte minutos episódio adentro, Derek pausa a TV.

— O que que você está fazendo aqui, Stiles?

— Eu pensei na piada da chapeuzinho vermelho e tive que vir contá-la imediatamente.

Stiles se vira, para olhar para Derek. Ele ainda está segurando a cesta, que a essa altura já está vazia, e suas sobrancelhas estão franzidas. Stiles sabe que Derek não vai aceitar essas desculpas esfarrapadas por muito tempo, mas por hoje Derek só despausa a TV e volta a ficar em silêncio.

  
  
  


Stiles só percebe a sombra passar rápido pelo quintal da sua casa porque está na janela olhando pra lua cheia. O livro que ele estava lendo disse que meditar sob a lua cheia aumentava as energias e a intuição, e embora tudo lhe parecesse um monte de besteira, seu conhecimento de magia não era avançado o suficiente para ele conseguir reconhecer o que era besteira e o que era real.

Stiles não é particularmente bom em meditar, mas olhar a lua faz ele pensar em Derek, então não é um passatempo.

Em um primeiro momento, ele acha que a sombra é a figura de Scott passando pelo seu quintal pra chegar na casa da Allison. Não é. Poucos segundos depois de ele acenar — é claro que ele acenou, Stiles adora frustrar Scott e suas tentativas de ser furtivo —, Derek aparece na janela, e pula pra dentro.

— Achei que você era o Scott, — Stiles diz. Ele se joga na cadeira do computador, que desliza para trás por um momento e só não se choca contra a parede porque Derek segura o encosto. Stiles nota as unhas alongadas, os músculos retesados, e quando ele levanta o rosto para olhar para Derek, os olhos vermelhos. — Eita, cara, tá tudo bem?

Derek balança a cabeça, mas não diz nada. O silêncio pesa por vários minutos. Derek se senta na cama, as pernas cruzadas, e seus olhos acompanham atentamente todos os movimentos de Stiles. Stiles, por sua vez, resolve voltar a olhar pra lua.

— Você me lembra um poema, — Stiles murmura mais que diz, sua voz baixa, mas ele sabe que Derek consegue ouvir. — Do Percy Shelley. Chama _to the moon_. Não é porque você é um lobisomem, nem é uma piada, é só…

Stiles se vira pra trás. Derek está com a cabeça encostada na parede, os olhos fechados, o peito subindo e descendo devagar. No silêncio, ele é obrigado a declamar o poema. Depois, Stiles observa Derek dormir até o sol raiar.

  
  
  


— A gente devia conversar. — Stiles ainda está sentado na cadeira. De alguma forma, ele não está se sentindo cansado mesmo tendo passado a noite inteira acordado.

— Certo. — Derek diz. Ele parece derrotado, triste, cansado. Como se não tivesse dormido, e como se essa conversa fosse a pior coisa que poderia acontecer. Stiles tem o impulso de abraçá-lo, mas se contém. Não é a hora.

— Ontem de noite… — ele começa. Antes que possa continuar, Derek o interrompe.

— Não foi nada.

— _Derek_. — Ele suspira.

— Eu tive um pesadelo. Que você morria. No fogo. Você sabe. — Derek gesticula com uma das mãos. — E quando eu acordei eu não tinha certeza se era verdade. Eu tive que vir checar.

— _Oh_. — Stiles não sabe o que dizer, mas ele sabe o que isso _significa_.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Acho que eu quem devia falar isso. — Stiles solta uma risadinha depreciativa. Derek inclina a cabeça para o lado.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Achei que fosse meio óbvio que eu gosto de você também. Até o Scott já veio falar comigo. Eu não faço essas coisas, — e agora é Stiles quem gesticula. — Pra qualquer um.

— Olha-

Stiles balança a cabeça. Ele sabe que se essa conversa espiralar, os dois nunca vão chegar a lugar nenhum. Derek morre de medo de qualquer coisa relacionada a sentimentos, e Stiles não sabe quando parar de falar. Em vez de dizer qualquer coisa, Stiles se levanta e anda até a cama, onde Derek ainda está sentado.

— Derek Hale, — ele diz. — Você tem um dos sorrisos mais bonitos que eu já vi, mesmo quando ele é assustador. O seu riso é tão incrível quanto ele é raro. Se eu pudesse, eu destruiria tudo o que te faz triste no mundo, só pra você ser mais feliz. Eu-

Derek o interrompe com um beijo.


End file.
